Clock Tower Reborn
Welcome to Clock Tower. It was midnight, and the night was cold. Jennifer was just recently adopted by Mrs. Mary, a caretaker of adopted children. She owned a beautiful Mansion. The children loved it. Friends came over from the orphanage to visit on that one night. Jennifer made a terrible mistake. #Jennifer - 1dra7 {Keep Story Flow Going} #Teddy - Teddy #Daemon - Mrdaimion #Sterling - 124oeo #Max, the Paranoia - Mr. E (Max is back! >:D) #Tree, the Paranoid Tree Lover- Webly (ITS DA WEBSTAH) # #Dorothy - Sunsummer7 #Logan-Teamnoah #Rex - Kokori9 (Yay, Clock Tower ^_^) #Bea, the Innocent and Naive Girl-Sunslicer2 #Megan- Syle190 (:3) #Kim, The Drug Addict Skater - Kevvy9 #Ulaya- The Huntress- Zoom #holden- the irish jerk Wes holden (my last camp) 'Rules:' *No Cheating. *No Godmodding or godplaying. *All deaths are fair. This isn't gonna be like the past n00bish CTs. This is gonna be fair and legit. Don't complain if you get out. *No quitting. It is really stupid and noobish if you quit. Why join something if you quit? HMM!?!?! *I can remove you if I feel like you'll cheat, godplay, etc. 'Prechat: The Mansion Entrance.' Jennifer and her friends have arrived at the Mansion. A gate sits stalwart as it shows a path to the front doors of the mansion. A garden surrounds a pathway to the mansion doors. The gate is closed and locked. The street nearby is empty. Everyone waits for Ms. Mary to unlock the door. Teddy: Hmm, this mansion makes me feel uneasy... Nathan: You can say that again. Teddy: But you know, I haven't been here before. Dorothy: Nah. Check out the date when it was established. 1910. About one-hundred years ago. Rex: *shivers* This mansion is creepy. Jennifer: I'm sure it's fine. Mrs. Mary seems like she's a nice person. Rex: I just wish we could know what type of person she's like. She could be mean... (So this is based of the very first clock tower? The one on the SNES?) (Yes XD) Jennifer: Surely she's sweet.... Rex: well I'm not ruling out any possiblities. (Just gotta get like one more ending to win it :P I think it's E...) Jennifer: I guess you're right. Rex: She could also be a psychotic B**** who has deformed kids, including a giant baby creature-thing, who try to kill you... but I seriosly doubt that would be true. Jennifer: Wow Rex. You're funny! Rex: yeah... so did you do any research on this place? Jennifer: ....You think I'd research my own mother's home? Tree: She knows how to landscape good. *looking at the trees* Rex: This mansion could have some dark history Dorothy: *to Tree* I sort of like trees too. Megan: I'm with that guy. Jennifer: ....So,.....why did they name you Tree? Megan: I'm guessing she likes trees. Just a guess. Kim: *having Cocane* This sh*t is the best *holding out to everyone* You should try this. Jennifer: ... Daemon: -stares at everyone else- ... Why did I agree to come here again?